Yuki Kwon
Visual Description Hair: '''Long, Straight, Silver hair with a stylised fringe and a "Hetalia South Korea" curl; Hair Plaited and tied at the end with a white hair tie. '''Eyes: '''Heterochromia; his right eye is Turquoise, his left eye is True Blue. '''Color Scheme: Blue, Silver, Black, White. Neck Wear: '''None. '''Top: '''Cyan Blue hoodie with white short sleeves, one True Blue left brest pocket '''Arm Wear/Nails: One, white arm warmer like sleeve with a power gauge on it (looks like a blue light bar). White coloured nails. Trousers: '''White to Blue gradiation Shorts, Army/Capri Shorts, 2 front pockets, 2 back pockets(I haven't drawn them but they look like this: Jeans), and 2 side-of-leg pockets. '''Footwear: '''White shoes with a tear shaped light in the centre of the top of the shoe, Blue/Cyan bases. '''Headphones: '''Looks like normal, round headphones, black with a circle of white in the middle and a blue light ring in those circles on the sides, microphone on right side of his head. '''Birth Marks/Other Stuff: '''Snow flake birthmark on right side of upper chest, 2 mini jack cables wrapped around his left wrist that run into his body via his forearm like "veins". They can be plugged into computers, audio players and, with a mini jack to 1/4 inch jack adapter, they can plug into Stereo Speakers. '''Nationality: Korean-Japanese Voicebank Download All of my UTAUloids have now been deemed Deceased and will not be given out as voicebanks anymore. I will no longer be providing my voicebanks to anyone now and I will kindly ask that anyone with ownership of these voices keep the banks to yourself, regardless if people ask. That being said, if you still own said voicebank, you are free you use them in any songs you'd like in accordance with the Terms of Use below. Thank you very much, being in the UTAU community has been a fun ride but, I'm now using these characters of mine as novel/manga characters so, I bid you farewell~! ^_^ Terms of Use 1) Do NOT claim Yuki's voicebank as your own. 2) Please don't use his voicebank commercially. 3) Please don't use his likeness commercially. 4) Don't redistrubute, edit or create Fanloids of his voicebank in any way, shape, or form. ''' '''5) Draw as much fanart of him as you want but when using him in "more adult stuff", please consult me about it first. Also, if you are planning to draw anything R-18 of him, DON'T do anything that's TOO EXPLICIT.(i.e. No drawing.....everything just... OUT...! ( O/////o)) 6) You don't have to ask me to use him for a song. Please let me see the outcome though! X3 7) NO MAKING HIM SING SONGS LIKE "GIGANTIC OTN"!!! DX ''(I'll allow it if it's "April Fools Day" NOTHING ELSE! ^_^)'' 8) Please don't make him sing or say anything rude or offensive directed at anyone; though I doubt anyone will...'' (this includes religions, races, genders, sexualities, etc.)'' 9) Please don't RP him in any way, ever. 10) Please do NOT change his physical appearance, ever. Please don't change his clothing or hairstyle unless it is to suit a certain song. 11) When uploading anything with Yuki in it, Please don't forget to tag the upload with "Yuki Kwon". Category:Project-KASSYD:TEARSZ Category:Countertenor Voicebanks Category:Female voicers Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Made in Britain Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bissexual UTAU Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:CV Category:LGBT Category:Heterochromia Category:Dandere Category:Dere Types Category:Pansexual UTAU Category:UTAUloids released in 2013 Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Deceased UTAUloids Category:Deceased Category:Discontinued voicebanks